Stay Strong Christchurch
by Discobear4
Summary: This is a story about the Christchurch earthquake and New Zealands thoughts about it. Oc new zealand. Please reveiw.


**This is a story about the ChristChurch earthquake.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia i only own my oc; New Zealand**

* * *

><p>She lay in her bed, the blanket pulled all the way up to her head. 'these kinds of things don't happen here..." she muttered quietly to the dark room. Her normally beautiful face was red from tears which would not stop falling.<p>

A TV sat in the far corner of her room, the channel 3 news was the only thing lighting her room. She stared at it, like she had been for last 3 days. She wouldn't eat because of the people she loved couldn't. She wouldn't sleep because of the many who had to stay up to save the trapped. She wouldn't move because of the so many who were still trapped.

Her amazing country was falling apart.

There came a gentle tap on her door, she didn't even bat a eye. "Nz?" came a gentle voice from outside ringing with a British accent.

She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out, she choked on the air. "Please...open the door..." Britain sounded sad and despite, "Its open..." she muttered but then banged her head against the pillow causing her brown hair to spread out like a fan.

Britain slowly opened the door which sent rays of sunlight bursting into the dark room. "Nz...Please come out..." he spoke softly and tip toed over to the corner of her bed and sat down. "Why...so I can see my people destroyed..." she snapped at him, he seemed un-fazed by her anger.

"Please...so many other nations are helping..." he whispered softy, his eyes were red from tears, he had his sleeves rolled up and his hands were dirty from the gravel. "I know...but they can't feel it the way I do..." she finally turned to him.

"I-It's like your child dying..." she paused to regain composer. "Christchurch was a beautiful town...so a-alive and cultural...now it's a pile of r-rumble..." she sobbed loudly at the last word and grabbed his shirt and began to cry into his chest.

He felt tears pooling in his eye lids, he had only ever seen New Zealand so strong, she was normal so proud and brave but now she was a quivering mess. "Have you seen it yet?" he asked softy while he stroked her hair. "Are you kidding me? I was there went it happened! I watched it happen! I watched my people die!" she shouted at him, right now she didn't care about being rude.

_Christchurch was a bustling town, it was lunch time for most of the shop keepers and business owners of the close linked community._

_ New Zealand wandered the streets, her hand fill of papers which kept blowing out of her hands in the wind. She had a lamb bun in her mouth for lunch._

_ She grumbled in frustration as tried to pick them up before they blew away. As she leaned to pick up papers, her bun dropped out of her mouth and hit the floor. She groaned loudly a continued picking up papers that were now covered in bits of lettuce, lamb and mint sauce._

_ A little boy, no older the five quickly picked up the papers that flew away and handed then to her with a care-free grin._

_"Thanks..." she said with a smile as the little boy ran back to his mother who sat in a cafe with her friends laughing and praising the child for his good deed._

_12:51_

_Then it happened, so fast. The solid ground wasn't there to hold them in place anymore. A massive growl erupted from the ground. The world seemed to shake. The road cracked as the ground twisted and moved violently around. Bricks rained from the buildings above and landed on people, cars anything that was under them._

_ New Zealand fell over on to a street as bricks rained down, barely missing her head but one hit her leg which cut a deep cut which quickly began to bleed out on the street. She couldn't care less about herself right now; she lay on the warm concrete and watched helplessly as her beautiful city was shaken apart._

_ The worst part was you couldn't hear the screams over the massive rumble of the ground._

_ Then silence, no more shaking. The barks of dogs and the screeching of car alarms seemed non-existent. She quickly sat up and ignored the screaming pain in her leg. She stared silently at the town. Every building which were all in the same place but were all oddly shaped. As she continued to look around she got further away from grasping the truth. "This isn't Christchurch..." she thought as she got to her feet, he leg stung when she put any weight on it._

_ She walked down the street she just walked down, her papers had flown all down the street but she couldn't care about that if she tried._

_Her eyes seemed be drawn to a small cafe which had collapsed on itself. Any one inside it would be dead she knew but still a man was digging at the rubble with his bare hands. His nails were bent back and his fingers were bleeding as he furiously pulled at the chunks of concrete. He was trying to save people he didn't know. The kiwi sprit was very alive here but this isn't Christchurch she thought._

_ She limped down the street; she stared at the faces of the people. Reading there ever emotion, loss, confusion, panic and fear. They aimlessly wandered the streets, if a hint of noise was heard, a scream, a cry, anything, then the citizens turned into rescuers. Random people were saving the injured even if they were hurt themselves. New Zealand watched as everything un-folded but she still couldn't come to grips with what was happening. In her mind this wasn't Christchurch because this wasn't New Zealand, stuff like this doesn't happen in New Zealand._

_ She walked into the town square. A crowd had formed around a building she slightly remembered. She limped up to the crowd of about 7 people who were crowded around a large pointed pile of bricks. Then it hit her, her knees gave way and she sank to the ground. She stared in shock a the broken Christchurch cathedral, the steeple had fallen into the square. Her heart was as broken as the once proud city. This was Christchurch._

She sobbed at the memory of the day that would scar New Zealand history forever. "You here about bad things happening everywhere in the world but you couldn't imagine it happening to you..." she spoke softly, her throat was dry.

"You will pull threw..." he couldn't bear to see her cry anymore. "It will always leave a scar..." she said sadly as she swung her legs off her bed. Her leg was cleaned and revealed a long, deep cut running down her left shin. "Where are you going?" he asked, his eyes traced her wound. "I'm going to thank the other nations..." she said strongly and limped to her door.

Britain slowly walked to her, she stood at the door. Fear was struck across her face. She was unsure if she was ready to talk to the other nations. He leaned to her a whisper "Stay strong Christchurch"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... There it is. I know so many people who lost friends and family in the Christchurch earthquake. My cousins were In Littleton at the time and my 3 year old cousin broke her leg when a garage fell on her, they were so lucky unlike many others.<strong>

** On the 21 of February 2011 at 12:51 a magnitude 6.3 earthquake struck the new Zealand town of Christchurch. 181 innocent people lost their lives while at their jobs, lunch and school.**

** I was watching the news and I got very teary eyed when I saw the pictures of the fallen steeple. The Christchurch cathedral was the symbol of Christchurch and it was very shocking to see it destroyed.**

** Stay Strong Christchurch 3**


End file.
